SS Episodes 4 to 6 & 12 to the end ReEnvisioned
by Blue Power1
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Karen. All rights except my OC go to Saban. By Bluepower. Different descriptions inside. These are all episodes from episodes 4 to 6 & 12 to 20 excluding both Trickster Treat and Stuck on Christmas. Discontinued
1. Something Fishy ReEnvisioned part 1

_Fears, Fish and a new Nighlock**  
><strong>_

_Hi Bluepower here!_

_What would happened if Karen and a jerky Kevin is in this story?_

_Darcy not available._

* * *

><p>"You're kidding right," Karen said.<p>

It was the end of the battle when the rangers found out that Antonio is afraid of fish. Karen was in a different dimension at the time and just came when Jayden called. If only she wasn't fighting off a bunch of Greek monsters and crazy spirit stealers.

"Nope not kidding," Kevin said.

"The neighborhood cat," Mia said, "almost ate him, when a nighlock called Switchbeast turned him into a fish."

"I'm only gone for two weeks," Karen says, "And you guys get all the fun and an item switch?"

"Hey," Kevin said, "Being a ballerina was not fun er.. funny."

Mike said, "It is to me."

"That reminds me," Karen said, "Thanks for sending me that picture."

Kevin said, "What you sent her a picture!"

"What I couldn't help it," Mike said.

"Guys," Jayden said, "We are getting off-topic. Antonio you can get over this."

"He's right," Emily said, "You fixed the clawzord, programed the black box..."

"And taught yourself how to be a samurai," Mike said.

"Mike, Jayden and Emily are right," Mentor said, "You can get over this."

"I don't know," Antonio said, "I'm a fisherman, who is afraid of fish, and I can't touch my barracuda blade. I can't be the gold ranger anymore."

"You know," Karen said, "After that encounter I thought you would be afraid of cats and aren't barracudas' eels?"

"Yeah," Antonio says, "They are eels and every time I touch ANYTHING like fish which include eels I remember myself as a fish before that cat almost ate me."

"Wow," Karen says, "You're delusional."

"No," Antonio said, "I'm just afraid of fish."

Then Karen lost her grip. She sees Maser Xandred's ship. She notes how Dayu is not on board and sees Master Xandred and Octoroo meeting the latest passenger, Serrator.

"Karen," Mia said, "Are you okay?"

Karen finds herself on the floor.

"Man," Karen said, "I hate it when that happens. I saw what Master Xandred's up too."

"Really," Jayden said, "What happened?"

Karen described exactly what she have seen.

"So Master Xandred has a new passenger on board," Mentor said.

"I wonder what happened to Dayu," Mia said.

**xxx The fears xxx**

Jayden, Mike and Mia were showing that they can get over their fears to Antonio.

"Oh no," Karen said, "There is no way I'm doing what they're doing."

"Come'on," Kevin says, "Its for Antonio."

"If you put me through this," Karen said, "I swear I'll kill you."

"Kev," Emily said, "Just leave her alone. She already faced enough scary with spirit stealers, in a brand new dimension that she discovered."

"Please," Karen said, "Don't remind me about that. But here is one thing I don't get, when's Jayden afraid of spiders."

"I don't want to talk about it," Jayden said. His face is red from either embarrassment or fear. I'm guessing the second but what about you?

"Okay," Karen says.

"Can someone please let me out of here," Mike says, "You guys know I HATE being in close spaces."

"Let's try putting his PSP so he can be quiet," Kevin says.

"Okay," Mia said. Then she gets Mike's PSP and puts it in the closet where Mike was then after a few minutes the whining stops.

Karen asks, "Hey Mike, You okay in their?"

Her answer was a loud game explosion and an out burst, "Yeah, Level 35!"

"He's good," Emily said.

Then the gap sensor rings. "The attacks near the cliffs," Mentor says.

"Lets go," Jayden said. Apparently Jayen had brushed out the spider.

"Come'on Mike," Karen says.

"Coming," Mike says as he runs out of the closet.

Then Karen lets out a little shriek when she see the spider that Jayden brushed off and immediately goes around it. That gave Kevin an idea but he tells Antonio to move it.

"Kev'," Antonio says, "I can't fight without getting afraid of my own blade. You go ahead."

"Kev' come'on," Karen says, "The nighlock ain't waiting for you we've got to go. Antonio has Ji to help get over his fear."

"Hey, remind me to catch that spider we used on Jayden," Kevin says.

Antonio asks, "Why?"

"I think I just found out her fear," Kevin said.

"Dude," Antonio said, "She's gonna kill you."

Kevin said, "Well 'm risking that part."

**So do you think that Antonio would get over his fear? What do you think Kevin is going to do with that spider?**

**Say your answers in the reviews.**

**'Till then Bluepower**

**P.S. If this to you is my shortest chapter ever. Its okay, I'm trying to make it a two shot 'cause I would have already revealed what happened.**


	2. Something Fishy ReEnvisioned part 2

_The Battle, the New Zord and the Jerk_

_Hi Bluepower here!_

_Chapter 2 is here!_

_Darcy Available._

* * *

><p>As soon as the others got there, they see 2 spitfangs directing their shots at town. They morph into action and charge right at them. Then there was this freak blast that blasted away the rangers and destroyed the spitfangs.<p>

"What was that," Karen asked.

"I don't know," Mike said, "But I think a nighlock took out their own guys."

"Well, well, well," Serrator said, "Its the new samurai power rangers."

Jayden asked, "Who are you?"

"Well I'm glad you asked," Serrator said, "My name is Serrator, and the last time I was here was so long ago..."

"Oh boy," Karen says, "Here it comes."

"...I was worthless and weak, but thanks to recent power surge I was able to regain it," Serrator said.

"Yep," Karen said, "Saw the whole speech coming."

"So," Serrator said, "I hear you have been trouble for Master Xandred, especially you, silver samurai ranger."

The rangers raise their guard. Soon a thought hit Karen.

"Guys," Karen said to the other rangers, "That's the new nighlock I saw in my vision. His weak spot is on his right shoulder. It's where Master Xandred hit him."

"So," Serrator said, "Let's test to see how strong you are."

Then without warning, Jayden charges at him.

"Jayden, wait," Karen said. But it was too late, Jayden was about slash at Serrator then Serrator blocks the slash and throws Jayden aside. Then the others try too attack al at once but Serator blocked all of them and swatted all of them away. Mia gets up and attacks but he swatts her aside. The same happens to Kevin, Emily and Mike. When Karen attacked, Serrator caught her in a choke-hold and threw her aside. Jayden tries to do a sneak attack but Serrator teleports to the right as Jayden landed. Then Serrator quickly disarms Jayden and swats him aside.

"Everyone," Kevin said, "Attack all at once." So Kevin, Mia, Mike and Emily did their quadruple slash but it got swatted away. Then Serrator blasted at the others as Karen threw at him her power slicer which manged to get one hit on Serrator before Serrator directed it to her path and Karen luckily ducked and got it as soon as Jayden attacked Serrator Karen joined her teammates. When Karen saw Serrator block Jayden's disk and made it hotter and shot out blue flames, she said, "How did he do that? Aren't I the only one who can do that?"

Everyone agreed even Kevin. Darcy comes in and tell them Antonio's coming and flies away before Serrator serves his "penalty kick" which injures everyone.

"And I did it all with out even trying," Serrator said, "Maybe, you need to be challenged a little more so you can reach your peak."

"Is this guy insane," Karen said.

Karen was refering to the cut out that he was creating. It didn't make any sense until it be comes a giant nighlock-like monster.

"This is my puppet, the Papyrux," Serrator said, "It only follows my command and what is say is attack the rangers."

As soon as he said that a fire blast was thrown at the rangers by the Papyrux.

"Jayden," Karen said, "You take care of that overgrown snowflake, we've got Serrator."

"We do," asks Mike, then Emily elbows him in the stomach.

"Ok, we do," Mike said.

Then Jayden uses the black box to go into super mode and make the samurai battlewing megazord.

"Are you sure were up to this," Kevin asked.

"We have to," Karen said, "Darcy said that Antonio's coming and we got to make sure this guy doesn't reek havoc in the city."

"Okay," Everyone said.

"Hmm," Serrator said, "What's this, your back for round two, very well. Time for you to get a taste of my penalty kick."

Then a soccer ball appears out of nowhere and Serrator kicks it right at the rangers, Then the soccer ball turns into a fire ball which weakens and disables the rangers. Jayden on the other hand looses the zords, gets disabled and knocked down but not out. Man, who knew paper nighlocks are so tough and durable when wet. (Sorry, force of habit.)

"Wel," Serrator said, "That was almost to easy." He points his sword at Mia.

"Mia," Kevin said.

"Why look who haves feeling for the pink ranger," Serrator said.

"Wow," Karen said, "He said that and not me and I usually say that jank."

Serrator was about to strike Mia when a random disk attack fires at him and it came from Antonio and his new zord.

"Hey you guys," Antonio said, "Sorry I came late. But , I came and with a new zord too. Meet the lightzord."

"Wow, cool." Emily said.

"What an odd contraption," Serrator said, "Let's see its promises."

He kicks the soccerball at Antonio who slashes it in two with a different sword.

"What impossible," Serrator said.

Then Antonio quickly runs into battle blocks Serrator's slash with lightzord and then makes the zord fire more disks. (Ohh, that's where the disks came from. Look at me I'm mocking you.) Then Antonio hits him on the shoulder which was the spot Master Xandred hit.

"Ow," Serrator said, "I thought it would only leave a scratch. That's what you expect from Master Xandred."

The rangers quickly got to their feet.

"I've got to go," Serrator said, "Goodbye rangers." Then Serrator quickly goes through a gap which distracts the Papyrux which allows the megazord to stand but it still gets hit.

"Jayden's in trouble," Mia said, "We've got to help him."

"Hold on guys," Antonio said, "Let the lightzord handle this one."

Soon antonio quickly throws the new zord and his new sword into the air and uses symble power to make a new megazord.

"Huh, no way," Mike said.

The lightzord quickly protects the megazord and attacks the Papyrux (Seriously what kid of name is that.) Antonio pilots the zord from the ground shouting out commands on the ground. When the zord finished it off. You can tell that Jayden was welcoming it to the team.

**xxx After the battle xxx**

"So it looks like you got over your fear with our help," Kevin said.

"well," Antonio said, "Let's just say Mentor has really open my eyes."

Everyone laughs but a scream comes from the Shiba house then the sound of liquid pouring and when they looked behind them Karen was there drenched in slime.

"What happened," Emily asked.

Darcy told them that a really big spider web scared Karen and she tripped over a wire when the slime fell.

"Kev'," Antonio said, "I thought you said you were gonna scare her with the spider not this."

"You were gonna what," Karen said.

"Dude," Kevin said, "I told you not to say that but I had a change of plans."

"Wait," Karen said, "You did this."

"If I were you I would run," Mike said, "Big time."

With that Kevin took off with Karen going, "Get back here."

After the end of the chase scene, Karen was cleaned up and Kevin was in a block of ice and was slowly thawing. Mike got footage of the whole thing. Mia, Emily, Antonio and Mike were laughing their heads off at the footage. Jayden and mentor saw the freezing in ice coming and Karen was still steaming mad.

"I'm gonna take a walk at the beach," Karen said.

"Why," Jayden asked.

"It calms me down," Karen said, "And I need to clear my head."

"Okay but before you leave," Jayden said, "Get him out of the ice."

"Fine," Karen said. Then she does a water bending move that gets Kevin out of the ice (Kevin falls on his butt,) and saves the water into her water pouch on her belt. Then she storms out.

At the beach as Karen clears her head, she is ambushed by moogers and gets knocked out before she can morph.

"Oh, dear," Darcy said, "I got to get the other rangers."'

Darcy flew quickly as a bird to the Shiba house.

**What? Karen gets kidnapped. This story will continue in a revised edition of the Rescue**.

**Sorry its been a while 3 things are a cause: 1. Distractions 2. Writer's block 3. SATs.**

**Be back soon.**

**'Till then, Bluepower.**


	3. The Rescue ReEnvisioned part 1

_The Rescue ReEnvioned : Awake, New Plot and a Hint.  
><em>

_Hi bluepower here. Sorry if i don't update as fast as I should at least SATs are over. The another reason why I don't update fast is that I'm working on a PJO and a crossover between PR and PJO. Keep a look out for that. As of now until He's Not Heavy Metal, He's My Brother (Super Samurai episode 7) this is a work in progress. Thank You._

* * *

><p>Karen wakes up tied to a post and she sees moogers all around her. As far as she could tell she was the only human in the area and it was early morning<em>.<em> (BTW this is before Mentor and Antonio got kidnapped_._)

She realizes that Darcy isn't here with her.

"Okay," Karen thinks, "Maybe she's getting the others to help me. But, where am I?"

"Good Morning, silver ranger," A nighlock sarcastically said, "Had a good night's rest."

Karen try to struggle out of her ropes and said, "Who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Eyescar," the nighlock said, "Don't try escaping. It's futile. You are striped of all your morphing powers, your bending powers are useless in those ropes and I need you to lead your other ranger buddies into a trap."

Karen felt her ghost charm and felt a crack right in the middle of it.

"Great, no ghost morph, no invisibility, no escape," Karen thought.

"I won't help you," Karen said, "And you won't even get them to come and find me."

"You're gonna help me whether you like it or not," Eyescar said, "But don't worry soon you will have company."

Karen tried to reach her pen sword but the ropes kept her from reaching her pocket.

"Bet you want to morph right now," Eyescar said waving her samuraizer in her face.

**xxx At the Shiba house (morning) xxx**

"Hey," Mia said, "Has anyone seen Karen?"

"Not since last night,"Antonio said, "I thought she left this morning."

"She would at least left a note," Mia said.

"Who cares," Kevin said, "Its not like she's kidnapped or something."

"Dude," Antonio said, "She can be kidnapped."

"Yeah right," Kevin said.

Mia said, "Yes it can, if you've been payng attention to her, you would know about the dimension UAE and the Time Creepers she found with her boyfriend."

"Wait," Kevin said, "She has a boyfriend."

"Yes," Mia said.

"Pfft," Kevin said, "Your making all of that up."

"No I'm not," Mia said, "And she could be in trouble you know."

"Yeah right," Kevin said, "It's not like her disappearance is gonna lure us out and nighlock are gonna ambush us."

**xxx At the place where they found the lightzord xxx**

"Oh," Darcy said, "Thank goodness you're here."

"Why," Jayden said, "What happened?"

"Nighlock ambushed Karen," Darcy said, "And knocked her out before Karen had a chance to morph."

Jayden and the others looked shocked and Kevin looked like he ate his own words.

"Wait a minute," Emily said, "Darcy can you tell where Karen is."

"Uh huh," Darcy said, "Can we go quickly I'm getting worried."

"Not yet," Jayden said, "But where ever Karen is we could find Mentor and Antonio."

"Huh," Darcy said.

Emily explained what's going on.

"Oh boy," Darcy said in a dog form, "Not good, not good." The dog daemon whimpered a lot and ran around in circles.

"Don't worry Darcy," Emily said, "Since you can track Karen..."

"Hey everybody," Kevin said. The others an to where Kevin was. Mike was still holding the lightzord.

Then if you watched the episode you'd know what happened. Darcy stuck around just in case the fishing line hits a dead-end.

**Sorry for the late update. Since its spring break I may be updating a lot more and maybe even put my first PJO fanfic up**

**Please Review and disregard everything i said in the first chapter.**

**-We'll meet again, Bluepower.**


	4. The Rescue ReEnvisioned part 2

_Meanwhiles and surprises  
>Hi bluepower here. Hopefully I can finish this story and post my 1st chapter for my PJO.<em>

**_To Storylover158, Just give it a chance if your still reading you were lying about the review._**

* * *

><p>While Darcy and the others followed the fishing line, this is what's happening at Karen's location (it could be in a valley, a meadow or something.)<p>

"Hello silver ranger," Eyescar said, "I'd like you to meet your company."

Karen was surprised who she saw.

"Antonio," Karen said in disbelief, "Mentor."

Mentor and Antonio were knocked out. The moogers tied them to the same post Karen was tied to.

"What did you do to them," Karen said.

"You'll find out soon enough," Eyescar said. Then Eyescar took Antonio's samurai morpher from Antonio's pocket.

**xxx Meanwhile at the rangers' location xxx**

"We're almost there," Darcy said, "I can sense it."

"Umm, you guys," Mia said, "Look's like there's two ways."

Mia was right. The hallway went two ways.

"They go the same way," Darcy said, "But in different spots."

"How can you tell," Kevin asked.

"One goes up the other stays the same," Darcy said, "You can just tell from where I am." Yes, she was a white mouse.

"Okay," Jayden said, "But which one is the safest and the quickest to where ever they are?"

"Just follow me," Darcy said, "We're taking the the other one 'cause the first one has company waiting for us right at the front."

"Are you sure," Emily asked.

"Yes," Darcy said, "Just trust me." Then Darcy turned into a firefly and the others followed her.

**xxx Meanwhile at the kidnapped location (or is it a nighlock camp) xxx**

It was a while 'till Mentor and Antonio came to their senses.

"Mentor," Karen said, "Antonio wake up." Karen was getting concerned. But soon they started to stir.

"Where am I," Antonio and Mentor said at the same time.

Karen was gonna answer when Eyescar just appeared right in front of them. Karen zoned out the gloating and his plan since she heard it already (74 times).

Then she asked Antonio and Mentor how they got captured and when they told her it was the same way she was taken, Karen cursed in ancient Greek.

"What do they want with us," Antonio asked.

"Well," Eyescar said appearing out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from," Karen asked with a half socked half surprised tone.

Eyescar said ignoring Karen's question, "Let's just say you're all bait for your ranger friends and when they come out of the only exit (Pointing to a faraway valley) the mooger army would ambush them and finish them off. Then after that's done, I'l get rid of you."

"You'll never get away with this," Mentor said.

"I can," Eyescar said, "And I will." Then Eyescar did the most ridicules evil laugh ever.

"I heard evil laughs better than that," Karen said.

"Guess I have to work on it," Eyescar said. This is the part where you the reader goes "really, that's BTR thing or something."

Soon Eyescar left them, hopefully out of earshot.

Karen said, "You guys, I can get us out of here but I need the pen in my pocket."

"Um, Karen," Antonio said, "Isn't the sword a little too much."

"Don't worry," Karen said, "It's not just a sword, it's also a knife."

"Okay then," Antonio said, "I think I can get it."

"'Kay," Karen said, "Just be careful."

Antonio reached into Karen's pocket and grabbed the pen and out it in Karen's hands. When Karen clicked it it was a knife perfect for the situation they were in. Then Karen started carefully cutting the ropes on her, so if they had to, she can still fight while getting the others free since that pen is their only weapon. But in case Eyescar came back while she was still cutting her ropes, Antonio had to keep Eyescar talking.

**xxx at the other entrance to the nighlock camp/where Karen, Antonio and Mentor are (seriously what is the name of that place) xxx**

Darcy was a cat when they came out. The mooger army didn't notice because they were too busy focusing on the other entrance, they didn't even check if there was anymore.

"I knew there was an army waitng for us," Darcy said.

"Nice job sensing it," Jayden said, "And Karen is right there with the others."

"Guess I was right," Emily said, "Darcy I think you should go over there and tell the others we're here."

Darcy already got that idea already since now there was a butterfly.

"So what," Mike asked, "Do we just go?"

"Not yet," Emily said, "Even though they don't see us it's like 100 to 1."

"Then will just have catch them by surprise," Jayden said.

"You've got an idea," Mia said.

"Yup," Jayden said, "But it isn't gonna be easy."

**xxx at the nighlock camp (I think, man this is confusing as the the Papyrux's name.) xxx**

"Where are your ranger buddies," Eyescar asked, "Don't they care about you."

"There are coming sooner than you think," Antonio said, "And once they get here, they'll kick your nighlock butt."

"Maybe," Eyescar said, "We need to hurt one of you." Then he looked at Karen.

"Was that butterfly always there," Eyescar asked.

Karen just noticed it now. Mentor and Antonio had a sigh of relief.

"Darcy," Karen thought.

"Its ok," Darcy thought. Karen can tell what Darcy saying through an invisible link.

(To understand more about daemeons, read the "Golden Compass," "Subtle Knife," and the "Amber Spyglass" they are actual books.)

"The others are here," Darcy said, "They have a plan." Just then Karen's ropes snapped and it was just her luck (bad) Eyescar was there.

"What was that," Eyescar said while looking away. It gave Karen enough time to stand up and turn her knife into sword mode and when Eyescar turned around, she slashed at him and Eyescar jumped back.

"Huh," Eyscar said, "I thought that sword was with me."

"It just walked backed to me," Karen said. Karen was about to attack when the samurai battlewing came out of nowhere finishing off the mooger army.

"What's going on," Eyescar asked.

Then the green ranger appears out of nowhere defeating remaining moogers and saying, "Surprised to see us."

"What do you mean 'us'," Eyescar said. When he said that. Kevin shoots him with his hydrobow and Emily catches Karen's samuraizer and Antonio's samurai morpher.

Karen and Mia cut the ropes off of Antonio and Mentor and Emily gives Karen and Antonio their morphers and Karen and Antonio morphed into action. The rangers circled Eyescar.

Eyescar said, "How did you rangers see through my trap?" Eyescar tried to run away but Jayden stopped him and he showed up with a fancy cape and sword and the light zord flew to Antonio's side.

"Guess I have to get rid of you myself," Eyescar said, "Moogers, keep them busy."

Then a fight broke out. Mike, Mia, Kevin and Emily were handling the moogers even Mentor handled a few. Karen, Antonio and Jayden however were handling Eyescar. The light zord kept the moogers from coming closer to the trio. Karen goes into super mode and uses a silver disc that creates an imitation 'super' dragon splash. Antonio summons the light sword and make it fire disks. Darcy is out of sight to keep Karen safe. Jayden finished him off with his shark sword. Then Eyescar goes into his second life and Karen summons the claw armour megazord. In a quick battle, the rangers finish him off.

**xxx At the Shiba House xxx**

"Hey," Karen said, "Thanks for saving us."

"It was no biggie," Kevin said, "Sorry for the scare yesterday."

"It's fine," Karen said, "When I was kidnapped, I realized it was kinda a big nothing. Just don't do that again."

"Okay, but when it comes to you freezing me in ice," Kevin said, "I'd take nighlock over being frozen."

"Okay," Karen said in a questionable tone.

"Maybe the kidnapping was a sign," Darcy said.

"What do you mean," Karen asked.

"Maybe the sign is that," Darcy said, "Some nighlocks can be very clever and we shouldn't underestimate or overestimate them."

"You know that goes with living thins in general," Karen said, "Both good and evil."

"Same old same old," Darcy said.

Then Kevin and Karen went outside and the people who watched the episode know what happened.

**Well there it is for now. Again sorry for the late update.**

**I'll put up the Bullzord re-envisioned soon.**

**Till then Blue Power.**


	5. The Bullzord ReEnvisioned part 1

**_The Bullzord_**

_A kid, a new zord __and __another plot by Serrator._

_Hi! Blue Power here. Just wanted to let you know that this ReEnvisioned has a similar Shinkenger/actual episode plot to it. So all rights in this one go to Toei and Saban. I would of done a Kevin's Choice ReEnvisioned but I can't figure out how to put my twist on it. BTW Karen didn't meet Decker yet and Decker coming back in this episode is much more interesting than him coming back in Kevin's Choice. (I still hate the fact that Decker's back.)_

* * *

><p>Karen was day dreaming. The team was coming home from a minor nighlock fight (which was just a mooger fight). Even her day dreams showed her what the enemy was doing at the time. When she day dreamed, she saw Serrator and another nighlock watching a boy walking in the wilderness that looked liked almost her age but 1 or 2 years younger.<p>

The nighlock spoke up saying, "Look are you sure that boy knows where that bullzord is? I'm not saying that you're crazy, It's just that kid can't be a feared guardian."

"Crustor," Serrator said, "Haven't you heard the human saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover,' don't let his looks fool you. His family has been protecting the bullzord ever since it was sealed 300 years ago."

"So," Crustor said, "You want me to be his shadow 'till the deed's done. It will be my pleasure and by the looks of it he might go to the rangers, so I would maybe be able to finish off the rangers too."

"Pace yourself," Serrator said, "Don't underestimate and overestimate as well. The rangers are responsible for sending Xandred's and my servants into the afterlife. Just stick to watching the boy."

"Fine," Crustor said. Then he left.

Then the image changed to Dayu picking up a sword from and it looked liked the sword had lost the bottom part with the hilt.

Dayu said, "Wait, this is Decker sword. That means he fought his last battle here." She was about to throw it away when Serrator interupted her. Then Karen when back to her senses.

"Hey Karen," Kevin said, "Were you even listening?"

"What are you talking about," Karen asked, "I didn't hear a word from you."

"I was asking about how you were able to change into our other ranger forms," Kevin said.

"Let's just say it took a lot of symbol power to make it," Karen said, "And I can only use it due to my symbol power."

"Okay," Kevin said, "But do you need any help with it."

"Yeah," Karen said, "Its not complete yet but it was still usable. Umm, are you aware about the folding zords?"

When Kevin looked, all the folding zords where out of everyone's pocket and went directly to the Shiba house.

"Let's go," Jayden said and everybody ran after the zords.

**xxx At the Shiba House xxx**

When the rangers got there, the folding zords just flew straight into the Shiba house.

"Mentor," Jayden said then asked, "Has that door always been open?"

"Huh," Mentor said, "I thought I closed it."

With that said, everyone hurried inside and they found the zords near a boy. He didn't look familiar to the others except Karen because that same boy in her daydream (I know creepy right.) The rangers got his attention when the zords flew back to them.

"Umm," the boy said, "Hi, I'm looking for the red ranger."

"Why do you need," Kevin started to say before Karen stepped on his foot.

"Oww," Kevin said.

Mentor came in and said, "Cody, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to the red ranger," Cody said, "My dad knows I'm here."

Something told Karen that Cody was lying.

Jayden said, "What was it you wanted talk about?"

"I need you to free the bullzord," Cody said.

"The what," The others exclaimed.

Ji explained with the 1 minute version.

"So the bullzord is an out of control powerful zord," Mike said, "So tell me, why do you want to release a zord who can destroy the city?"

Emily stepped on his foot.

"Oww," Mike said.

"Sorry about him," Emily said, "But why do you need Jayden to free it?"

"It's traditional," Cody said, "Besides, you rangers can use this disk I made to free him."

He offered Jayden a disk.

"It's too risky too try," Jayden said.

Karen faced-palmed herself.

"If we free it the disk might break by trying to control its great power," Jayden said.

"Why won't you even try," Cody said, "You're acting like my dad right now, it only wants to fight with you and the other rangers."

"And how do you know that," Kevin asked. Mia stepped on his foot.

"Oww," Kevin said.

Cody fell silent and he finally said, "I can speak too it."

"Yeah ri-," Kevin started to say before Mia stepped on his foot again.

"Oww," Kevin said.

"What do you mean speak to it," Karen asked.

"I get impressions and my symbol power kinda helps me," Cody said.

"Okay then," Karen said.

"So will you do it," Cody asked Jayden.

"Not without learning more about it first," Jayden replied.

"You know what," Cody said, "Fine, it's obvious you're not gonna try. I have to go anyway."

Cody left angrily and Karen can tell with a hint of sadness. Darcy came out of nowhere and hit Jayden, as hard as she could, in the back of his head with her monkey hand.

"Now have to be rude now," Darcy said.

"Oww," Jayden said.

"You know," Antonio sad, "Darcy has a point, you didn't have to say that."

"But I meant what I said," Jayden said, "I need to learn as much as can possibly learn about the bullzord."

"Jayden," Mia said, "We meant that you were a little harsh on Cody."

"I was," Jayden asked.

"Um... yeah kind of," Emily said.

"Whatever," Jayden said, "I'm gonna look in the archives about the bullzord."

Jayden left the room.

"Umm," Karen said, "He sometimes like that or is he off?"

"No," Mia said, "He was reluctant to lent Antonio join in the first place."

"Ohh," Karen said.

**xxx City Square xxx**

"I can't believe he wouldn't do it," Cody said, "I guess I would have to free myself."

Through a gap, Crustor was watching the boy.

"Wait for the right timing," Crustor thought.

**Dun, dun, dun. Again really, really super sorry for the late update. I'll be possibly do all the episodes since I have no more school.**

**In the meantime check out the Demigods and Samurai contest.**

**Review, and Favorite.**

**-'till then Blue Power**


	6. The Bullzord ReEnvisioned part 2

_Revealed, Home, Released_

_Hi Blue Power here! While writing, I wanted to get this started before I get distracted by watching power ranger, super sentai, kamen rider, and minecraft vids on Youtube. Yeah, I get side-tracked a lot._

_Serrator's plan is revealed to the rangers, they go to Cody's home and something very dangerous is released. (Okay, I made it kinda obvious.) _

_And sorry for taking so long for there is this new invention called summer day camp and writer's block so it took along while. I hate to tell you that this one is a three parter._

* * *

><p>It had only been a few minutes since Cody left.<p>

"So," Karen said, "Mia do you know a Decker?"

"A what," Mia asked.

"I was daydreaming earlier and I saw Dayu," Karen explained, "And she said something about a sword belonging to Decker."

"Oh," Mia said, "No, we don't know a Decker."

Something told Karen that Mia was lying.

"Are you sure," Karen asked.

"Yes," Mia said, "I'm sure."

Something told Karen that Mia was still lying.

"Okay," Karen said.

Everyone was training, except Jayden who was trying to learn more about the bullzord. They only trained for two minutes when the gap sensor rang.

"There attacking city square," Mentor said.

"Allright gang," Jayden said, "Let's go."

**xxx City Square xxx**

"Hey kid," Crustor demanded before grabbing Cody by the shirt, "You better tell me where the bullzord is or your dead."

"I don't know what your talking about," Cody said, "Leave me alone!"

Crustor dropped Cody. He was about to hit the boy when Karen blocked his strike.

"Hey, has anyone told you not to pick on little kids," Karen said.

Karen striked at him and soon as he backed off, Crustor saw the other rangers.

"Cody," Karen said, "Get somewhere safer."

"Moogers," Crustor said, "Attack!"

Moogers soon pop out of everywhere. Jayden changed into the super ranger mode. Karen changed into the shark ranger. They were able to get rid of the moogers faster. They attacked Crustor but as quickly as the rangers appeared, Crustor escaped.

"Dang," Mike said as they all morphed down, "We had him."

"But why did they want Cody," Kevin said.

"I think they want the bullzord," Karen said, "I mean Cody should know where the bullzord is, they probably want him to lead them to it."

"If they get it," Emily said, "They might probably have enough power to make the Sanzu river rise and flow into our world."

Jayden said, "For now, let's take Cody home, he'll probably be safe there."

"Have you found anything on the bullzord," Mia asked.

"Nothing important," Jayden said, "It didn't have enough information on why or how it was sealed."

"Wait," Karen said, "you're gonna free it."

"No," Jayden said, "maybe, I don't know."

"Okay," Karen said in a questionable tone.

"Right now we should look for Cody so we can take him home," Jayden said.

They all nodded in agreement and split up to search for Cody.

**xxx Shiba House xxx**

Karen found him first, since he was at the Shiba house and Karen thought it as the logical place for him to hide (how he ran that fast so far, I have no idea.) The rangers came back as soon as they heard he was at the house and had Cody explain how he got here that fast. Cody explained how moogers kept popping out of nowhere when he tried to hide somewhere else. This unfortunately confirms Karen's suspicion.

"Well, we know the game plan now," Mike said.

"Which was what," Cody asked.

"We have to take you home," Karen said.

"Why," Cody asked.

"You'll be safer at your home," Karen said.

"But why do I have to go back," Cody asked.

"Did you run away," Karen asked, "just to get here?"

"Yes," Cody said, "but how did you find out?"

"I have my hunches," Karen said, "but you need to go home. The nighlock might want to use that zord against us and the rest of Paranorma."

"Karen's right," Jayden said, "You have to go home. Your dad must be worried sick about you."

"Oh no there is no way I'm going back," Cody said.

**xX At Cody's House Xx**

You wanna know how they got him back to his home. They just dragged him to the van and they sent it to Cody's home. Yes, the rangers went in to make sure that Cody doesn't try to make a detour or something.

When they got to his house, Jayden introduced himself and the other rangers but his father already knew that and he already new that Cody was behind the rangers and told him that he had chores to do. His father lead the others inside while Karen sent Darcy to follow him to make sure he does what he was told. When they were inside Cody's house, his dad told Jayden on how it was the 1st Red Ranger, a.k.a Jayden's descendant or the Grand Shogun, ordered his family line three centuries ago to lock away the bullzord for all eternity. Karen was counting seconds waiting for one of the rangers to discover that Cody was gone. She wasn't sure whether to tell the others because she wasn't sure for his chores could take him somewhere else. So she asked a different question.

"Cody said that he can talk to the bullzord," Karen said, "is it true?"

"I don't know," Cody's dad said.

"What do you mean," Karen said.

"The reason why the Grand Shogun chose my family is that our symbol power can gather energy," Cody's dad said.

"Really," Emily said in amazement.

"That's what I need to complete the disk," Karen said with enthusiasm.

They all looked at her.

"Hold on," Kevin said, "Are you talking about the disk that let you turned to a female version of the red ranger from earlier today."

"Yes," Karen said.

"Wait," Cody's dad said, "How where you able to do that?"

"As the silver ranger," Karen said, "I manage to control every elemental symbol power. The disk is only my invention."

"But wait," Jayden said, "the bullzord has a lot of energy, have you tried to take away some of it?"

"Oh believe me," Cody's dad said, " Many generations the past 300 years ,had tried only Cody has come close. He's the youngest to even try, he started when he was four. If I'm right, he's the only one to complete that special disk you're working on Karen."

"Wait," Karen asked, " Why can't you help me?"

"You need someone that is able to collect it," his dad said, "Cody is the only one that can help with the fact that his symbol power has been able to take away a fraction of the power of the bullzord."

Karen was about to say something when Mia came in and said, "Guys, Cody's gone."

Then the next few minutes the ground started to shake and Darcy came and landed on her shoulder. They all knew what happened.

Cody has released the bullzord.

* * *

><p><strong>Will the rangers be able to stop the bullzord and will Karen complete that special disk?<strong>

**Stay tuned to the next time when the rangers try to tame the bullzord.**

**_Again thanks for waiting for this chapter m writer's block was brutal. I'll try to post up the next part real soon before the Super Samurai season continues._  
><strong>

**_Review and Fave_**

**__'Till then, Blue Power1**


	7. The Bullzord ReEnvisioned part 3

_**The Time for Redemption**_

Only reading can tell what this means.

* * *

><p>Jayden said, "We are gonna have to try to stop it."<p>

"No," Cody's father said, "It's too dangerous."

"Well we have to," Karen said, "Cody is still in the bullzord, there's a chance where he can get hurt and captured by the nighlock."

Then all the rangers morphed and went into mega mode.

The rangers had tied to stop it from rampaging so Jayden can get Cody out of it but the rangers we're stopped by giant moogers.

"Guess I was right about the nighlock wanting this zord," Karen said.

"We have to stop them," Jayden said, "and save Cody."

"I'll handle the moogers," Antonio said, "You guys take care of that bullzord."

"And I'll help Antonio," Karen said.

"Okay," Jayden said.

The rangers had tried but the moogers tried to tie it up. The bullzord kept shooting lasers that took out most of the moogers and when the rangers tried to get a hold of it, the bullzord fled without warning with Cody still in it.

**xX Back at Cody's House Xx**

"We're sorry," Karen said, "The bullzord kept running from us and the nighlock kept trying to take it."

Cody's dad kept looking at the horizon. He was hoping it was true.

"Don't worry," Cody' dad said, "It's not your fault. He's been obsessed with trying to free and tame the bullzord ever since he claims he could talk to it."

Cody's dad watched as the moon rose in the air. The rangers notice a tear run from his eye.

"It's just that," Cody's dad said, "Today is also the day I lost his mother in a mountain accident."

Karen looked up and she understood. She could tell that his pride was hurt since Cody's mom had died. The other rangers could tell as well.

Then Jayden said, "We will get him back. We would find away to track the bullzord."

"I have an idea," Emily said. Everyone looked at her.

"The zords are attracted to Cody's symbol power right," Emily asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said.

"What if we send our zords to find him," Emily said.

"That's not a bad idea," Cody's dad said.

The other rangers agreed even though it was risky. So they let them go. Cody's dad offered to stay with him untill the zords came back and the rangers agreed.

**xX The Next Morning Xx**

"Karen," Darcy said, "Everyone. The zords found him already."

"Really," Karen said. Yes, Darcy has the ability to talk to zords.

"They said something about the bullzord being imobile," Darcy replied, " it means it had shut down last night."

"Then we should go to it before it starts up," Jayden said.

"Right," the others said in unison. They put the zords back into their pockets and were about to leave when Cody's father stopped them.

"Wait," Cody's dad said. Then he put a disk in Jayden's hand. "This disk was used to try to tame the bullzord but was lost. My wife had found it before she died. Maybe Cody can use it and put it back in our control," Cody's dad said.

"Then we don't have time to waste," Jayden said.

Then, they set off with Darcy as a guide.

**xX The Return of Deker and Dayu Xx**

The rangers were running in a path that took them directly to the bullzord. Soon they encounter Crustor.

"That's far enough nighlock," Jayden said, " We are not gonna let you take that zord."

"Looks like you rangers were smart enough to find out about Serrator's plan," Crustor said.

"So Serrator's behind this," Karen said.

"Yes," Crustor said, "but I have no time for you rangers."

"We aren't letting you the bullzord nighlock," Jayden said.

"Then I guess we have to delay you," a familiar voice said.

Then out of the woods came Deker, who went in between Jayden and Crustor, and Dayu behind Mia.

"Um you guys," Karen said, "Who's that?"

"Deker," Jayden said.

"Dayu," Mia said.

Dayu said, "Go get that bullzord. We'll handle the rangers."

"So you're under Serrator's orders," Crustor said, "Very well."

"Hold isn't he human," Karen asked.

Jayden said ignoring Karen question, "Deker, how are you still alive?"

"My curse is not broken unlike my sword, Uramasa," Deker said, "Until she is fixed, I'm hired help and we will duel again red ranger."

Then he took out a sword and transformed into a nighlock. Then Dayu and Dekker start attacking.

Soon the rangers summon their spinswords and start fighting and two by two they transform into rangers. Then Karen said, "Jayden," then blocked Deker and continued, " Darcy will lead you, we'll take care of them."

He nodded and soon started running following Darcy who is soaring high up in the air. Deker starts to go after him but is stopped by Antonio and Mike.

"Not on our watch," Antonio said.

The rangers continued fighting on the ground. At one point, Deker almost hit Kevin in the face.

"If only it was Uramasa," Deker said.

Then Karen remembered something about her day dream, if Uramasa was that sword she saw in two with one of the halves missing, what was is true length before that dream?

They knew that Jayden had made it when Darcy comes back as bird sitting on a branch and to another surprised found out that they were victorious when it transformed into another megazord, which was fighting the enlarged nighlock Crustor. Then Deker and Dayu stopped fighting and withdrew back into the forest.

Karen asked, "Should we go after them?"

They all shook their heads no.

Karen nodded and they all demorphed and ran toward the megazord as it destroyed Crustor.

**xX Back at Cody's House Xx**

****"Thank you," Cody said, "for saving me."

"Your welcome," Darcy said, "but if your father didn't give us that disk, there is no telling what could of happened."

"Which reminds me," Cody said, "My dad said that Karen needs help with making a disk. I'll be glad to help and I have so much ideas..."

"Okay," Jayden said, "but first you need your strenght back if you want to use anymore symbol power."

"Yeah," Karen said, "and the disk can wait untill you've recovered. Untill then, goodbye and thanks for letting us keep the bullzord."

They all left in good hopes but when they get home, Karen will ask a lot of questions about Deker. But little did she know, Karen was being watched in the distance by a cloaked figure.

"She grows stronger," the cloaked figured thought. Then he disappered into a different dimension.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you read 'The Cave' first you would already know about the cloaked figure's idenity.<strong>_

_**- 'Till then, Blue Power.**_


	8. Trust Me ReEnvisioned part 1

**The Mysterious Case of Monalua**

_Hello. Due to the fact that the last episodes of Super Samurai are coming soon, My story ideas are cut short._**  
><strong>

_But let's just say Serrator has another plan._

* * *

><p>"We've been getting strange readings from Monalua island a few miles from the coast," Mentor said, "The police wasn't even able to contact the police force over there. So when they checked it out, they came back with most men were injured."<p>

"So either," Karen said, "nighlock are involved or there is a really angry mob that took out the radios and somehow are messing with the gap sensors. I'm guessing the first."

"Has any other civilians tried contacting relatives or friends on the island," Emily asked.

"Well," Mia said, "I kinda over heard this lady that was talking with her friend that said might had some bad reception 'cause she wasn't able to call anyone on Monalua, so maybe something affecting communication all over that island."

"Karen," Kevin said, "Could that dimension bad guy league leader cast a spell that can mess with this stuff?"

"One, it Dimension UAE as in Ultimate Alliance of Evil," Karen said, "and two, maybe but those strange readings from the gap sensor can probably pick it up but its hard to even put a spell that big, even for a god, he would be exhausted, Percy told me when Manhattan was attacked there was a spell by a god that caused regular mortals to sleep but that spell didn't last long. So maybe nighlock have it easier when it comes to spells like this."

"That doesn't mean we don't check it out ourselves," Jayden said, "Karen you stay behind, the rest of us would go to Monalua."

"Wait," Karen said, "why do I have to stay here?"

Then the Gap Sensor rang, showing a street and part of Monalua being attacked.

"You can take care of things here," Jayden said, "And we really need to check on Monalua. Contact us if there is any trouble."

"Fine," Karen said, "Darcy let's go."

Karen ran out of the compound with her daemon close by while the other rangers prepare to go to Monalua Island.

**xX Panorama City Xx**

Karen felt a little insulted after that meeting. She hasn't been in a island in this dimension and she felt a little unimportant, but she knew Jayden was right about having as much strength as the other rangers, but still they leave her here, not really nice. Though when she came closer, she morphed behind a post and heard some thing going _pew, pew, pew, _like lasers. When she turned from her morphing area, she saw moogers with hats and some kind of sticks. A nighlock behind them said, "fire." They all shot at Karen who managed to block most of its off since it was almost no different than arrows.

"So only one ranger," the nighlock said, "no matter, I can finish you off myself before I send my troops to Serrator. But I'm forgetting my manners..."

"Of course you are," Karen thought.

"I am Maldon, general of the Master Blasters," Maldon said.

"What," Karen said sounding confused, "That sounds like some lame army nickname or something."

"I know not the best name ever," Maldon said, "But anyway Serrator told me to scare up some humans 'cause you rangers will be walking into his trap in Monalua, he didn't count on the red ranger leaving a few rangers or one of them here. At least now we've got some better target practice."

They started firing again and Karen dodged, then she summons the disk that she and Cody completed and transformed into a girl version of the red ranger and summoned the fire smasher.

Okay maybe should tell you about the properties of disk before I continue, Karen had designed the disk to enable her to transform into a female version of her fellow rangers except the gold ranger and in that form, she can summon any of the rangers special weapons like for example she turns into the female version of the red ranger, she can summon the fire smasher.

Anyway, she swatted some of the laser bearing nighlock but mostly blocked the laser shots. She switched into cannon blast mode and aimed for Maldon which stunned him for a little while giving Karen the opportunity to change back into the silver samurai and attack him. She managed to get three hits on him before he blocked it and sent his own shots her way making Karen take some serious damage.

Karen was soon on the floor and groaning managing to get up to find her opponent had fled. Darcy was soon at her side when she morphed down.

"That's a new one, who knew that nighlock are that desperate," Darcy said.

"Yeah," Karen said, "but we don't have a weapon to keep up with. I don't think even super mode and shark mode would help. I'll poof us back to the Shiba house."

Which she did. When Mentor heard the news, he went straight to the books to find some weapon to defeat them. Karen started practicing her symbol power hoping that it would help or hoping whatever Cody was working on would finish in time. She already tried contacting the rangers to warn them but whatever spell was put on the island blocked their best communications not even Iris messaging would work.

"Someone better come with a brilliant idea soon," Darcy said, "Or our own ignorance would crush us."

Karen stared at her but then it was kinda dumb to think that the nighlock weren't smart or desperate enough to do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for staying this long and waiting this long. R &amp; R, don't let distractions get you and keep doing what you love.<strong>

**'Till then Blue Power1**


	9. Trust Me ReEnvisioned part 2

**Just in time**

_Hello. Blue Power here.  
>I have been easily distracted.<br>But anyway we must continue with this and watch me as I try to make this story short or long depending._

* * *

><p>Karen was thankful that she had ambrosia and nectar. Se was already receiving her strength back. If the rangers were demigods like her, they would be able take this stuff and heal just as fast as long as they don't overdose.<p>

She had stopped practicing her symbol power to help Mentor find something that can even up with the nighlocks new weapon.

"I can't believe this is happening," Karen said, "the nighock got another card in play that we can't warn them about because something is blocking the signals to the point of Iris messaging not working and I'm freaking out."

"Karen," Mentor said, "Focus, now you said that Cody was working on a new weapon. What was it?"

"It was some kind of gun, I think," Karen said, "He said that he was gonna finish it as fast as he could. The weapon could really give us the upper hand or make us even with the nighlock."

"Remember Karen," Mentor said, "Even when Jayden was that age he wasn't at the level of mastery he is at now. Constructing the weapon takes alot of symbol power I believe and..."

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Karen rose up to get it but Mentor told her that he would get it himself but Karen signaled Darcy to check who it was. It was Cody at the door, this time with permission and something wrapped in cloth in his hand.

"Cody," Darcy said, "What's that in your hand?"

"The new weapon I've been working on," Cody said, "Took me a while but I've got it."

Cody lays the new weapon on the table, unfolds the cloth and announces, "Behold the bullzooka. It harnesses the same power as the bullzord and it packs a punch."

"Well," Karen asked, "How does it work?"

"Easy," Cody answered while holding up a disk, "All you need is this disk and it would work. You can also used the Black Box with it to make it do its ultimate move."

The the gap sensor rings at two locations; one on Monalua island, another at the shopping district downtown.

"And just in time to test it out," Karen said, "Com'on Darcy let's go."

"I'll go with you," Mentor said.

"What am I supposed to do," Cody said.

"Get home safely," Darcy answered.

Then Mentor got on his motorcycle and Karen rode in the back to their next location.

**xX Downtown Xx**

Karen immediately got off the motorcycle and morphed into action. She activated the bullzooka and fired at the nighlock that are firing their guns. Thankfully they were only moogers which meant they could now go Monalua hopefully in time.

**xX Monalua Island Xx**

Karen and Mentor took a look at the battlefield. Between the rangers and some kind of altar are Serrator, Deker and Dayu revealing that it was Serrator's plan after all. Serrator summons Maldon and the new moogers from before. Karen curses in Ancient Greek.

"We got to get down there," Karen said, "They need us."

"Then hold on," Mentor said as they sped down the dangerously steep cliff.

When they got down there, the nighlock ambushed them but thankfully they managed to get rid of them.

Jayden said, "Karen, Mentor, what are you doing here?"

"Delivering you a new weapon to match these guys," Karen said.

"Cody made it and brought it to us," Mentor said.

"Right," Jayden said taking the bullzooka from Karen, "Let's see what this baby can do."

Jayden began shooting them down one by one while the other rangers handled Maldon. With the combined attacks of the quadruple slash and super bullzooka finisher, Maldon was destroyed and entered the second life.

"Karen," Jayden said, "you come with me and we are going to destroy that altar thing."

"The what," Karen asked. Then she saw what Jayden was talking about and agreed.

"The rest of you guys," Jayden said, "Take care of the other nighlock until we can join you."

The other rangers followed Jayden's orders and goes into the Claw Armor Megazord.

_(Karen's POV)_

Jayden gives Karen the Sharkzord disk so she transforms into the Shark ranger. The both of them clear off the moogers in the way to the altar thingy (is there a specific name?) Soon the last one goes down and Deker shows up.

"So red ranger," Deker said, "that's what you fight with now as well, a blaster."

He stays in his human form and tells Jayden, "Go on shoot me."

Karen was unsure why Deker was acting this way apparently, he acted like Jayden was the key in freeing him (or so he says) from his curse but that was in single combat. What words were exchanged while the other rangers were here?

Jayden said, "I have more concerns than you Deker."

Karen half-expects him to shoot Deker and be done with him, but instead he shoots the altar thingy and causes a golden light, which an antidote all over the island, undoing whatever spell has been placed. Before Karen could ask anything, Jayden said, "Let's go join the others." Karen nodds but something was nagging her in the back of her mind telling her to ask either Mia or Emily about what happened.

Karen heads into the tiger zord and Jayden goes into the bullzord, joining the others they finish off Maldon.

**xX The Docks of Maldon Xx**

"It was so cool how Mentor and you saved us," Mike said, " For an old guy , he was cool."

"Umm, Mike," Karen said.

"What," Mike asked, then he looked at the others' faces, "he's right behind me isn't he?"

They nodded and Mike turned around.

"And what I mean by old is," Mike began before he could continue he slipped on newly caught fish. Everyone laughed.

"Okay," Mike said, "I probably deserved that."

"You think," Karen said.

Everyone went towards the harbor. Karen saw Mia look back at Jayden who seemed to be in a world of his own.

Karen thought, "Mia has some explaining to do." Soon she looks off in the distance a sees a clothed figure. who soon disappears.

"It better not be him," Karen thought, "Too many things are going on."

But she soon follows the others to the boat, and hopes that her two families survive the danger that is to come. She can feel it that a new threat would come to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>If you hadn't guessed yet, this kinda contains spoilers of 'Demigoods and Samurai'. I'll try to finish off every episode because it is desperately needed. Umm, Demigods and Samurai might be in hiatus for a while so how about I give a future spoiler for that, tell me in the reviews and I'll see it fit. Have a great Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah, a Happy Kwanza, and a Happy New Year too.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, until next time, Blue Power1**


	10. The Master Returns One shot

_Master Xandred's Return_

_Hi Blue Power here. Oh, the title, don't complain when you say the title if pretty much the same as the original episode. _

_But his a_ppearance_ makes them remember the first time._

_What first time? Stop dwelling on the question and keep reading._

* * *

><p>Three weeks, three weeks since the rangers last heard from the nighlock and they were at Monalua Island. During this time the rangers kept training, and training, and training, but nothing has gone on as if the nighlock just stopped attacking. Did they give up or is there a dangerous plan in the works? What ever the case, the silence from the nighlock is too suspicious, and you know a bad guy gets suspicious when there are weeks of nothing but silence.<p>

**xX Master Xandred's Ship Xx**

"We need to get Dayu back," Master Xandred said all of a sudden.

Octoroo asked, "Why? I mean sure your headaches are getting worse but that doesn't mean that..."

"Silence," Master Xandred, "You knew her past as much as I do, she is crucial got my survival."

Octoroo was silent he remembered what Xandred was like before she came. He was so unstable until he heard her play her harmonium in the human world. She held on to her human sorrow played it out as some sort of therapy, but it soothe Master Xandred. Ever since she left, his headaches are worse then before and also his injuries from the current Samurai rangers still haven't healed yet. His thoughts stop as Serrator enters the ship.

Master Xandred asks after they exchanged formalities, "Where is Dayu's harmonium?"

"I hid it somewhere," Serrator said, "so the rangers won't find it and..."

"Get it for me now," Master Xandred ordered, "Octoroo will come with you to make sure you don't do anything to suspicious."

"But Master," Serrator and Octoroo said acting like two humans when they are forced to work together.

"No buts," Master Xandred said, "You leave now!"

The two left in a hurry, as much as they hated each other, they didn't want to get destroyed.

**xX Shiba House Xx**

The rangers were finished with their training, they decided to just chat, I mean just regularly chatting and not talk battle strategies for once. It was nice for a change but it stilled bothered them how the nighlock end hadn't attacked in a while. Scratch that, the gap sensor detected something in a cliff-side overlooking the ocean. They agreed to take the rest of the day off after this was taken care off.

**xX The Ocean Cliff-side Xx**

Karen sent Darcy out to scout the problem. She saw Octoroo and Serattor talking to each other.

"Do you think it could be a false alarm," Darcy asked, "and we are interrupting a polite conversation?"

"You can be so lazy sometimes Darcy," Karen said. They headed down to a lowered area of the cliffs and they could here a faint moaning.

"What's that," Karen asked.

"I don't know," Mia said and pointed in the distance, "But it sounded like it came from over there."

They ran to the area and find Serrator with the harmonium.

"What are you up to now, Serrator," Jayden yelled.

"Nothing," Serrator said, "As you can see nothing happened."

"Three weeks without a nighlock attack," Karen said, "it gets pretty suspicious."

"Well if you must know," Serrator said, "You see I'm..." then he attacks but the rangers are ready for it and they suit up.

"Nice try," Emily said, "We're ready for you this time."

"I don't have time for this," Serrator said, "Moogers, attack." The moogers come and attack the rangers while Serrator tries to leave but Dayu stops him.

Dayu said, "All right Serrator, it took you to long to fix my harmonium, time to pay up."

"Sorry Dayu," Serrator said, "But it will be a while before I repair this, you see I need the harmonium and your beloved Deker to complete my plan."

Dayu attacks but he quickly steps to the side.

"You give it back right now Serrator," Dayu exclaimed. It catches Karen's attention.

"Huh," Karen said, "Are they fighting each other?" She watches as Dayu and Serrator fight and sees how Serrator makes quick work with Dayu. Which catches the rangers attention.

"Huh," They all exclaimed in disbelief.

"What's going on here," Mike said.

"I think they are," Karen started to stay but the sky darkens.

"Wait," Antonio said, "Is there an eclipse starting?"

Then a voice said , "Serrator you traitor, I'll kill you for your treason. As day becomes night as I enter the humans world once more."

"No," Karen said, "Is that?"

"I can't be," Serrator said.

The voice continuous as a rock structure forms and glows red, "It can be and it shall be!"

The structure explodes and reveals a form in the mist it created. The rangers recognized this form well as not only fits the description that was passed down to them, but they fought him months ago.

"Jayden," Kevin said, "Is that?"

"Yes," Jayden said, "It's Master Xandred."

The mist clears and the night turns back into day and all can see Master Xandred clearly.

"Master," Dayu exclaimed.

Xandred starts to dry out.

"He must be still injured from last time," Karen said, "I have a feeling he won't be here for long."

Before anyone could do anything Master Xandred blasts the rangers with lightning and advances to Serrator. The two have a quick battle but the harmonium is thrown a few feet away and soon Serrator is forced to retreat. Then Master Xandred advances on Karen who is quick to block.

"I remember you girl," Master Xandred said, "You were to weak then and I almost killed you. I'll make sure you won't survive this time." He swats her away and yells, "I'll make sure you all won't survive this time."

Jayden attacks as the Super Red Ranger and Karen quickly transform into the Shark ranger. Their strikes miss as Master Xandred somehow flies into the air and shoots the rangers from above. Jayden follows Xandred's lead and takes the bullzooka firing at him, only to find himself bound by some kind of light and Xandred strikes him which forces him tumbling to the ground and demorphing leaving him unconcious. The other rangers tried doing their quadruple slash or finish him off with the shark ranger finisher but he simply blocks it and sends an powerful wave at them which gives him the chance to got Dayu while the other rangers reach Deker. Master Xandred grabs the harmonium and tells Dayu that if he fixed it that she would play music for him forever. She agrees and Master Xandred repairs it with a piece of his armor. He gives it to Dayu before being forced back into the Sanzu river to begin a lengthy soak by Octoroo who summons a giant version of the Master Blaster moogers the rangers defeated three weeks ago. Karen and Emily stay with Jayden to tend to him while the other rangers make quick work of the giant moogers.

**xX Shiba House Xx**

When they got back, Karen went immediately to work on heal his wounds after taking a sip of nectar. She was running out of supplies as well and was planning to restock but Jayden in his injured state was more important. She gave him a potion of dreamless sleep which lets him rest and not dwell what happened back there. Now the rangers sitting around in the dojo and Kevin starts a topic that they hadn't touched in a while.

"You know," Kevin said, "it sounds strange but it this reminds me about when we first met you Karen."

"How," Karen asked.

"Remember Master Xandred came to your world and we saved you," Kevin said.

"Oh yeah," Karen said, "I remember like it was yesterday. You guys had no idea about the existence of my dimension."

"Yeah, we just followed the moogers to your world," Emily said, "and Jayden saved from being killed by Master Xandred."

"Yeah," Karen said while rubbing her arm, "I wish that I was able to return the favor today."

"Don't worry," Mia said, "i think we all in shock when he went through and you don't need to pay him back."

"Yeah," Mike said, "Jayden doesn't really expect that kind of stuff."

"Besides," Antonio said,"I remember how complicated everything was since we thought ou were a nighloc."

"What," Karen said, "You did?"

"Besides that," Mentor suddenly said, "Even with his wounds from our previous encounter, he's still very powerful. Let's ope Jayden has enough power to master the sealing symbol."

"Why do you say that," Darcy asked.

Mentor didn't answer, what was he hiding?

* * *

><p><strong>Finally the one-shot of this episode is done. Sorry it took so long, I had problems with my text size. But I will finish this soon, hopefully before Power Rangers Megaforce is finished. Whose excited for that? I know I am.<strong>

**Please Review and Favorite**

**"Till Next time Blue Power 1**


	11. A Crack in the World One-Shot

_Serrator the Betrayer_

_Hello Blue Power1 here. Hopefully I will reach my goal to finish before Megaforce ends._

* * *

><p>Now it's been at least a month since the nighlock attacked. The rangers took day offs but were on their toes because when they first took a day off. The actions of the nighlock left all the rangers confused. Karen started having dreams that showed a female red ranger, the dimension in danger of destruction, and millions and millions of nighlock under Master Xandred's command, along with three disks that she had never seen before. But she also written a prophecy. How? She was unsure. All she remembered was fallling asleep and when she woke up. There was a piece of paper that said:<p>

_The final battles are to come_

_Beginning__ with a betrayer and a cursed one._

_A secret revealed where one will leave_

_But will come back surely._

_A secret power to not be successful._

_Two spirits freed from an evil bind_

_And death to come on the commander of an evil line_

_and bring peace for a while._

The words confused Karen but she hid the prophecy from them, she didn't want to scare them, so it was with her at all times. What secret? Who's the betrayer? Why peace for a while?; those came to her head every time but she read the prophecy yet she had a feeling that she already met the betrayer and the cursed one, whoever they are.

"Darcy," Karen asked, "should I tell them?"

"You should," Darcy said, "and you shouldn't delay it any longer."

Darcy was right for the nighlock battle to come will reveal all.

Soon the gap sensor sounds and reveals to be downtown near the bay area where Antonio was.

"Alright guys let's move," Jayden said.

They nod and head to the bay area.

**xX The Bay Area Xx**

"Leaf storm," Mike said as they entered the scene.

"Thanks guys," Antonio said, "Watch out he has these weird bugs that can make anyone sick."

"Let me guess," Karen said, "his name is Pestilox."

"Yup," Antonio said, "he had a big introduction speech. How did you guess?"

"I'm beginning to sense a pattern here," Karen said.

"Right," Kevin said, "let's get rid of this guy."

They start to attack him but soon Serrator joins the fight.

"Hello rangers. It's nice to see you again," Serrator said, "Pestilox continue with our task."

"Of course," Pestilox said, "master."

"Master," Jayden said sounding confused.

Serrator smiled and said, "Oh, so you thought that Master Xandred ruled all nighlock. There are nighlock who follow me and Xandred hasn't even heard of them."

"So let me guess," Karen said, "He didn't even know you existed until you introduced yourself."

Serrator just smiled and said, "You truly catch on fast. Pestilox leave my presence and continue, I'll handle the rangers."

Pestilox moves on while Serrator hones in on Jayden, but Kevin slashes him from behind and Mike and Kevin hold him off.

"Jayden," Karen said, "You take Mia and Emily to help you handle Pestilox, the rest of us handle Serrator."

Jayden nods and follows Pestilox with Emily and Mia following him. Karen proceeds with helping the guys, but Serrator has proven himself as tough as Master Xandred.

"He's the betrayer," something whispers into her ear. It distracts her for a moment giving Serrator an opportunity to strike and strike he did.

"Karen are you okay," Mike asked.

"I'm fine," Karen said getting up to strike at Serrator.

"You sure," Kevin said, "you seem distracted."

"I'm fine," Karen said.

Soon a powerful blast from Serrator sends them flying back. Karen tries to get up, but stops to see Deker.

The same voice whispers, "The cursed one is here as well."

"Who is that," Karen thought. But something in her gut knew that voice was right. Serrator was the betrayer, and Deker was the cursed one.

"Ah as expected go to see you Deker," Serrator said.

Deker said, "I've waited long enough. Give me back Uramassa."

The rangers were slowly getting up, slightly confused.

"Well," Serrator said, "about that, I still need you for one more task and it invovles Uramassa too."

Karen sees Dayu in the distance. A flashback starts and Karen sees Dayu's human form and Deker's human form. They were normal people, who were married even. She saw the night when they were both transformed into nighlock. Dayu did it to save Deker's life. She was a human overflowing in love that quickly turned to sorrow.

The same voice whispers, "The man and the woman will be freed. Both in a way unimagned by themselves or you."

It quickly snaps her back into realitu.

"All attacks that I created with the help of my nighlock,"Serrator said, "were two create wedges into the Earth to split it open and the nighlock world will join."

Karen quickly remembers the Kevin's diagram on the map.

"Darcy," Karen thought, "relay a message to Mentor. Tell him that Serrator is playing a dangerous game."

Just then Pestilox is defeated and Karen gets a massive headache.

"Karen," Kevin said, "are you okay?"

"So even the girl can sense the misery that is wedge here," Serrator said, "stopping Pestilox won't save you. If you realized my attacks, you realized it too late. Red, Pink, and Yellow ranger glad you're alive."

"Serrator," Jayden said, "Deker, what is your plan?"

"Your ranger friends can explain that," Serrator said, "and Deker if you want Uramasa back. Do what I ask."

Then a big explosion happens where the 'wedge' was set.

Serrator yells above the destruction, "Rangers you can't beat me, you might as well give up, and say goodbye to your world."

Then all the rangers slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>I like making these one-shots. But If it feels like the episode is big, I'll make it into separate chapters.<strong>

**Don't expect any updates from me in a while, I've got exams next week.**

**Review and Favorite, Till next Time, Blue Power1**


	12. Stroke of Fate part 1

_Stop Serrator!_

_Hi, Blue Power1 here! On with the story._

* * *

><p>The rangers were just starting come back from unconsciousness. Soon Karen wakes up and tries to recollect everything that happened before, while trying to get out of the rubble. Remembering Serrator's plan to spit open the worlds so that the Sanzu River can flow through gave her strength to get out of it quickly.<p>

"I can't believe he's gonna do this," Karen thought, "Who told him that this would work?"

She naturally thought that it was Leader, but Serrator really prepared for this.

Something then whispers in her ear, "a plan 200 years in the making is almost complete."

"Wait 200 years ago," Karen thought, "maybe the original Leader. If that's the case, I have to tell them."

**xX Back at the Shiba House Xx**

The rangers look at the map of Paranorma and see how the points were lining up to were Kevin lined then up earlier on.

"Why would he do this," Karen said, "It's insane."

Kevin asked, "It's not like it is actually gonna work, right?"

Karen said, "It will do more then work. It's gonna destroy this world."

"What," Mentor said, "what do you mean?"

"Well," Karen explained, "think of it this way: the netherworld and the 'human' world are like two halves of a plane."

Kevin made a little go on gesture, Karen takes a deep breath and says, "The borders that keep them together make sure that one doesn't over power the other, and makes sure that the two sides are still there. Let's be honest, you can't have good without evil."

"Right," Kevin said in a questioning tone, "and your point is?"

"If the Sanzu River flows into this world," Karen said, "the whole dimension will be destroyed and thousands of others will be destroyed as well."

Mike said, "Ok, how?"

"There are dimensions that do know the existence of power rangers," Karen said, "so they would get the same effect. If we don't stop Serrator, billions and billions of people would die."

The rangers didn't know what to say. There was more pressure than ever.

"There is also something else," Darcy said, "a prophecy."

Karen closed her eyes, while the others looked up.

Darcy continued, "Karen wrote the prophecy while practicing her symbols. We didn't know that the final battles will start now." She told what it had said and Antonio hit the side table which made everyone jump.

"Antonio," Jayden said, "Are you ok?"

"If I ended Deker there," Antonio said, "then maybe we won't be endangered of any of this."

Emily asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I might of found Deker when I woke up," Antonio said.

Karen said, "Dude, it's fine. I don't think I would killed him if he was weak and I was near him. You can't change it; it's been prophesied anyway."

"Yeah, but," Antonio said, "but what about Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia, and Jayden? Would they leave him alone?"

The rangers didn't know what to say, but he was right, Karen would leave him alone, but would they?

"Just as I thought" Antonio said. He begins to leave.

"Sandali lang, maghintay, Antonio," Karen said as she followed after him. The others would of followed him too, but Darcy stopped them.

"It's best if Karen and I followed him," Darcy said.

"Wait why," Mike said.

"It's obvious you're shocked with the news," Darcy said, "Anyways, it's best that you guys stay here and figure out strategy on how to get Deker's sword from Serrator hands. Karen and I would go after him and tell him what he had done was right."

The rangers stood there as Darcy left to follow Antonio and Karen.

Kevin said, "I think we have to say it ourselves, but everyone can go after him."

Jayden said, "Kevin, you and Mike can go after him. Emily, Mia can I can stay here and head to the middle of the split. That's where Serrator is most likely to be anyway."

Emily asked, "What about the prophecy?"

Mentor said, "That can be discussed later. For now let's focus on stopping Serrator." The rangers agreed Serrator first, prophecy later.

**xX The middle of weakend door Xx**

Serrator was there with Uramasa at his had. No doubt Deker was coming, but he was missing another key. The moogers come with Karen and daemon in their hands. They ambushed her before she can catch up to Antonio. In order for the plan to work, a human not of this world must be slain at the same time, and Karen was just the ticket.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this episode is a two-shot. The story will be over soon. Is there someone who is posting episodes on Youtube for Megaforce? Please let me know.<strong>

**Review and Favorite, Till next time, Blue Power1**


End file.
